1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A straddle-type vehicle, such as a motorcycle, in which a seat is disposed behind a fuel tank may be constructed such that a cross member is disposed between right and left seat rails, and the rear of the fuel tank is supported by the cross member (for example, refer to JP-A-5-8780).
However, such a configuration imposes great limitations on the layout of other components in the vicinity of the rear of the fuel tank. That is, since the cross member that supports the rear of the fuel tank is disposed between the seat rails, it is obstructive to other components in the vicinity of the rear of the fuel tank. Therefore, the layout is not flexible and may result in a useless space around the cross member.
There is a strong demand, particularly in motorcycles, for increased air cleaner capacity and output. However, when the air cleaner is disposed in the vicinity of the rear of the fuel tank, the cross member is obstructive and makes it difficult to increase the capacity of the air cleaner.